


Midnight Kisses & Fireworks

by 8Verity8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beserker Thor, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: The Dark World, M/M, Magic As Lube, Mates, Mating Bond, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Rough Sex, Top Thor (Marvel), electric play, loki is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: It's been years since Loki has seen Thor. Not since he faked his own death, taking Odin's place on the throne, in order to hide from Thanos in plain site. In the intervening years he has kept an eye on the gauntlet in Asgard's vaults, ensuring Thanos can't get his hands on it, and every once in awhile he lets himself travel to Midgard.It's silly, but it helps him feel close to Thor, knowing that they're on the same planet, looking up at the same sky, the same stars.On one such visit, Loki is meandering through the streets of Europe, enjoying the party-like atmosphere that permeates the crowd as they count down the final hours of the Midgardian year. When suddenly the mating bond between him and Thor flares to life. Telling him that Thor is in danger, that he needs his help.Without thinking, Loki pulls himself half-way across the world to run to his brother's aide. Determined to save his mate no matter what the consequences might be.





	Midnight Kisses & Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/gifts).



> I wrote this for the amazing [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry) who made me the most beautiful Thorki themed stocking for Christmas. I swear it was so wonderful I have been biting my nails, editing and re-writing this over and over because I wanted it to be perfect! And then I started feeling guilty because I was taking so long, so without further ado, I am biting the bullet and posting this already!
> 
> I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!
> 
> *Notes are continued at the end, because I don't want to spoil the story for you!

Loki smiled to himself as he walked, twisting sideways to scoot past hastily erected vendor stalls and weaving through the throng of humanity that crowded the well-lit streets on this cold winter night. Anticipation and excitement filled the air as they gathered to celebrate the end of one year and the beginning of the next. He let his eyes drift, watching the interactions of the various mortals that caught his eye, as he made his way towards his destination. Marveling that no one recognized him even though he had made no effort to disguise himself past donning a more subtle suit of clothes. He ascribed the anonymity he was afforded on Midgard to the mortal’s capacity to ignore and forget anything bad.

 

 _“It’s probably a survival instinct,”_ he mused silently, a trace of his signature smirk gracing his features.  _“They don’t have the time to dwell on the bad. Their lives are so pitifully short—”_

 

A harsh pain, filled with need and longing, ripped through him suddenly, wrenching a gasp from his lips and bringing tears to his eyes as he doubled over in shock. Throwing his hands out quickly, he braced himself on the bike rack next to him and forced himself to focus on his breathing, concentrating on each sharp inhalation of air and stuttering exhale, until gradually the pain lessened towards a more manageable ache.

 

Loki took in a deep breath to settle his nerves, looking around as he did so to see if anyone had taken notice of him. Once he was assured that his momentary distress had gone unnoticed Loki closed his eyes and gathered his seithr to him. Reaching out with his senses he followed the pull of his mate across the world until he had pinpointed his exact location. Satisfied, Loki then turned his attention towards removing the physical distance that separated them, pushing and pulling space-time around his fixed location until…

 

“What the fuck,” Tony yelped, spotting Loki immediately. “What’s he doing here?”

 

Tony glanced frantically between Natasha, Steve and Wanda, searching for answers before turning back to Loki and repeating the question.

 

“Where is Thor?” Loki demanded impatiently.

 

“Now, wait just a god-damn minute!”

 

Loki turned to the other two, ignoring the indignant protests from the man of iron, “Where is he?”

 

“Oh hell no, we do  _not_ need this right now!”

 

A dismissive wave of his hand in Tony’s direction was the only indication that Loki had heard him—or the high-pitched whine of Tony’s suit, powering up to blast him. With an anticlimactic whimper, the suit released Tony from its confines before powering down.

 

“Do not think, for one moment, that you are any match for me, you have no idea of the true extent of my power,” he spat viciously while Tony stared back in stunned silence.

 

“Now,” he said calmly, turning his attention back to the other two again. “For the last time—"

 

“Where is my brother?” he finished with a yell, ready to destroy each and every one of them if they continued to impede his path.

 

He knew where Thor was of course, he could feel him raging in the clearing just over the hill. What he was really asking is,  _“What happened?”_

 

Unfortunately, his patience was wearing thin, every instinct inside him screaming at him to go to his mate, to help him, to _save_  him. But he couldn’t go in blind, he needed to know what had set the rage off in order to bring Thor back from the edge.

 

“He’s over the hill,” Natasha told him ending the awkward stalemate between them. Loki nodded encouragingly in her direction, prompting her to continue. 

 

“He’s—I don’t know, it’s like he’s gone made with rage. Gone primal. It’s almost like his powers are controlling him, instead of the other way around.”

 

“That’s not  _exactly_  what’s happening, but close enough,” Loki acknowledged with a sigh, dragging a hand through his hair in frustration. “What triggered it?”

 

“We don’t really know,” Natasha replied with a shrug, looking off in Thor’s direction with a worried frown.

 

“He has been working a lot,” Steve offered. “Because of the holidays. You know, so Tony and Pepper could celebrate together, and Nat could visit Clint and his—” he cut himself off with a guilty frown.

 

“Yes, yes… I know all about Clint’s family,” Loki said dismissively.

 

He finally gave into the painful throb in his chest that was frantically yelling at him to get to Thor now and started walking briskly up the hill. The other’s followed close behind, until he stopped abruptly with an undignified huff and turned, intent on telling them to shove off already.

 

“It’s not happening,” Natasha said before he could open his mouth. “He’s our friend and he’s in trouble. We’re not leaving him alone with you.”

 

“I’m trying to  _help_  him, you idiots,” Loki cried out indignantly. “And you! You’ve seen him, you know it isn’t safe!”

 

“We’ll keep our distance,” Steve compromised. “But we’re going, end of story.”

 

“Look,” Loki began, changing tactics. “This is a side of Thor you haven’t seen before. What happens next, it could change your impression of him. Your friendships and working relationships… Really, it would  _be for the best_ to stay out of it.”

 

It took everything he had not to rant and scream at them, gritting his teeth to bite out the remaining words of his argument.

 

“Like we said,” Tony replied sharply. “Thor is our friend. You may not understand what that means, but it means that you take the good with the bad. You don’t just walk away because things get tough.”

 

Loki flashed them all a sarcastic smile, the unspoken implications of Tony’s words not lost on him. That  _he_  had abandoned Thor. That  _he_  had walked away.

 

“Fine,” he said tightly. “Suit yourselves.”

 

And with that he decided that the humans were no longer his problem. He was here for Thor.

 

~

He stubbornly suppressed the small wave of fear that tried to settle in the pit of his stomach, walking with confidence towards the center of the storm. His seithr instinctively shielded him as he cut through the onslaught and made his way towards his brother. White, hot arcs of power snaked out into the clearing, dancing around Thor as he raged on, reaching out to kiss against Loki’s shield before racing away again.

 

Startled, Loki glanced up as a loud clap of Thunder sounded overhead, followed by a more soothing rumbling. When he looked back at Thor again, he saw that his brother had stilled, sensing his presence. Taking a deep, calming breath, he made his way steadily forward, slowing only once he was within arms-reach of Thor.

 

For a brief moment he paused, at a loss for what to do next. The bond, which had driven him to Thor’s side, had calmed as he drew closer to his mate as he had expected. The rush of emotions which assailed his senses through the bond though, were new. Last time Thor had succumbed to the beserker-like rage and needed Loki to bring him back to himself had been so long ago— back before they had undergone the mating bond ceremony. Now Loki had to contend with Thor’s rage and his own fear, warring within him and threatening to pull him under.

 

For the first time Loki felt a fleeting moment of regret for the spell which had bonded them.

 

If Loki failed, Thor could be lost for good. He would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to his brother… to his mate. Sure, all of Thor’s friends thought he was the enemy, that he was  _Thor’s_ enemy, but they couldn’t see the whole picture. Everything Loki did, he did for Thor—even leaving. It was torture to stay away, but Loki did it because it was what he needed to do, to protect Thor. He would do anything to protect Thor from his enemies, even the ones he didn’t know about. He had no intention of backing down now, just because Thor’s enemy at the moment was his own power.

 

 _“Yes, focus on that. Focus on the greater plan… on Thor,”_ Loki thought to himself.  _“I can do this. I’m an expert at suppressing my emotions for the greater good—"_

 

Loki closed his eyes and imagined a golden sphere, meticulously pulling and shoving all of the pain and anger lashing through him in to it before forcefully pushing the sphere down deep, into the darkest recesses of his being. He inhaled deeply, reaching out to the forest around him as he let the grounding resonance of the earth beneath him root him in the here and now. With each exhale he released the lingering fear and anger into the air swirling about him.

 

 _“That should do it,”_  he thought with relief as the rage within him stilled to a low thrum. Still there, but more easily ignored. The fear a distant memory as a quiet calm settled through his limbs.

 

“Loki?”

 

His eyes snapped open in shock to see his brother, still wreathed in lightening, looking at him in shock. For a moment his eyes looked hopeful, before his expression hardened once more.

 

“You’re not real,” Thor growled, his momentary lucidity giving way to the rage again as he turned away from Loki. “Loki is dead—"

 

“No,” Loki cried out desperately, lunging forward to wrap his arms around Thor. “I’m here brother. Thor, I’m here.”

 

Thor stilled in his arms but didn’t turn around. Loki felt the first streaks of wetness fall down his cheeks as he clung to Thor’s back.

 

“My mate, I’m here.”

 

“Loki—” Thor gasped, reaching up to grasp at Loki’s hand where it rested on his stomach, as if to confirm that Loki was real.

 

“My Loki,” Thor rumbled possessively, tightening his grip on Loki’s arm to hold him in place.

 

“Yes, Thor. I’m yours,” Loki agreed. “Always yours.”

 

Suddenly, Loki was completely engulfed by Thor, strong arms holding him securely against the length of Thor’s body as his mouth was taken in a searing kiss. Lightening skimmed over his body, tickling him faintly through his clothes as he licked wantonly into Thor’s mouth, chasing his brother’s taste.

 

When Loki pulled back to catch his breath Thor growled, fighting to close the distance between them once more.

 

“Wait,” Loki panted. “Brother, please. I just need a minute.”

 

Thor gave him the length it took to remove his own clothes before he was crowding Loki once more.

 

“Remove these,” he ordered, lifting the lapel of Loki’s suit. “Or, I will do it for you.”

 

Loki hurried to obey, a shiver running through him as he pictured Thor ripping his clothes off. His hands stilled on his pants as the image took hold, and with a suggestive smile he looked up at Thor, daring him to fulfill his threat. He held Thor’s gaze, silently encouraging his mate to take what he wanted—what he needed. Thor returned his stare for a short moment before his eyes dropped lower to where Loki was palming his now straining erection.

 

Loki’s hand fell away with a moan when Thor stepped closer and grabbed the waist of his pants. Looking down, he saw Thor’s lightening coalescing where their skin touched before it spread down over Loki’s legs. A gasp escaped him as Thor released his power in a blinding flash of light, leaving Loki naked and whimpering in front of him. Covered now, in nothing but Thor’s lightening, which wrapped possessively around Loki’s bare legs and was making its way higher.

 

Thor grabbed at him again, pulling him in for another desperate kiss, greedy hands exploring every inch of Loki’s bare skin. Thor cupped the back of his neck in a familiar gesture before dropping his hands lower to skim across a sensitive nipple. Then a brief brush across his ribs, his belly, his hip bone, before Thor finally reached back to grab Loki’s ass. Clinging to Thor, Loki instinctively wrapped his legs around Thor’s trim waist when he was effortlessly man-handled into the air.

 

“I need—” Thor gasped, breaking away from Loki’s lips. “Loki, I’m sorry but, I need—”

“Anything,” Loki moaned, relieved that Thor had regained enough of himself to be worried for Loki’s well-being. “Take what you need, my love. It’s already yours.”

Loki knew this first time was going to be hard and fast. It’s what they _both_ needed right now. To take the edge off after being apart for so long— for too long.

 _“Never Again,”_ Loki promised silently, as Thor maneuvered him into position. _“I will never leave you again.”_

He hastily whispered a spell as Thor reached down to guide his cock to Loki’s entrance. Slipping easily into the pliant, wet hole as gravity and Loki’s magic took hold. Loki purred in satisfaction as Thor pushed in, his mate’s long, thick cock stretching and filling him.

“I’m sorry, I can’t—” Thor managed before he broke off with a groan and started fucking into Loki with hard, deep thrusts.

A sharp cry escaped Loki, pleasure and pain racing through him in equal measure as Thor brutally worked him open. Bruises formed on his hips from Thor’s tight grip as his ass was repeatedly slammed down onto Thor’s huge cock. Loki clung weakly to Thor, losing himself to the pleasure of being thoroughly used by his mate. He knew had nothing to worry about, Thor’s hold on him was absolute and his mate would take care of him.

Loki felt a possessive thrill run through him when Thor came inside him, releasing a primal roar and marking Loki with his seed. He buried his face in Thor’s neck, inhaling his mate’s distinctive scent as he clung on to Thor’s broad shoulders. Relishing each harsh pant and low moan that escaped his brother as Thor worked through his orgasm.

“Loki?”

Loki looked up at Thor’s hopeful tone and was pleased to see that Thor’s eyes were once more their usual brilliant blue. Thor’s lightening, which had hovered in the periphery of Loki’s awareness before now, was dancing playfully across Thor’s skin.

“I’m here,” Loki smiled.

“But I thought you were dead—” Thor began in confusion. “I mourned you—”

“I know my love,” Loki replied sadly, his smile slipping. “I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I promise I’ll explain everything soon.”

Thor gifted him with a radiant smile, but his face fell as he took in their current situation. He glanced down at the charred field that surrounded them in shame, wincing slightly as he gently pulled out of Loki and lowered him to his feet.

“Loki, I’m so sorry—” Thor began.

“No,” Loki interjected. “Don’t.”

“But—”

“Stop, Thor. Please,” Loki pleaded. “This was my fault. I never should have left.”

Thor looked like he was going to protest again but went silent when Loki laid a finger against his lips.

“Just let me get this out. We both know I don’t _do_ apologies, so just listen, okay?” Loki waited for Thor to nod before he continued.

“I never should have left you,” Loki repeated. “I didn’t want to. I had my reasons, and they were important ones. They still are, but I thought that—”

“You think too much,” Thor grumbled, but fell silent again when Loki glared at him.

“I’m trying to tell you that I was wrong,” Loki snapped.

“I already know that,” Thor told him, stepping closer to gather Loki up in his arms. “You and I were meant to be together Loki. All I have ever wanted—ever _needed_ —was you. Stop running from me, brother.”

“No more running,” Loki promised before threading his fingers though Thor’s hair to wrench him into a sloppy kiss again.

“Now,” Loki said, pulling back to smirk at Thor. “I believe it’s time you took care of your mate, brother.”

Thor’s breath hitched when he heard Loki acknowledge the bond between them, a hesitant smile lighting up his face as he leaned forward to brush his lips chastely across Loki’s.

“That’s not going to cut it, Thor,” Loki remarked dryly, quirking an expectant eyebrow at him.

Thor snorted, before sweeping Loki literally off his feet and laying him gently on to the ground. Loki let out a startled yelp and swatted at his laughing brother as Thor began kissing and licking his way down his body. Pleasure overtook him as he let himself give in, forgetting his irritation as his mate worshiped him.

A startled gasp filled the air suddenly, followed immediately by a low moan as Thor’s lightening reached out to Loki again. Snaking tendrils flickered first across his spit covered nipples before moving slowly, almost hesitantly, lower towards his throbbing cock, which jerked against his stomach in anticipation.

“Thor—” Loki gasped, as the lightening painted a trail of sharp pleasure across his skin. “What are you doing?”

“It’s not me. I think my magic missed you too, Loki” Thor hummed happily.

Thor reached towards him, sending another, more controlled, spark of lightening flaring out across Loki’s skin as Thor concentrated on his magic again. A sharp hiss escaped Loki as pain washed through him, followed by the most potent pleasure. Thor paused at the sound but with a slight nod from Loki continued, trailing his fingers lightly along Loki’s skin, teasing him.

He brought his hand—and his magic—towards Loki’s cock, before drifting away once more. Out, along his leg and down to his foot, before trailing back in to brush along Loki’s inner thighs. So close this time that a single arc of electricity brushed across Loki’s taint and made him cry out before Thor’s hand was drifting slowly away once more. In and out, in and out… Working Loki up with each stroke, turning him into a whimpering mess as the pain and pleasure melted into nothing but need.

“Enough brother,” Loki growled in frustration. “Stop being such a fucking tease and fuck me already!”

“All you had to do was ask, my love,” Thor smirked, already moving into position above him.

Thor covered Loki’s mouth with his own, swallowing up the moan that escaped him as he pushed easily inside Loki’s loose, fucked out hole. Pleasure overwhelmed him as he was impaled on his mate’s cock again.

“Yes, please,” Loki gasped. “Take me what is yours, brother. Claim me, mark me—”

“Yes,” Thor growled, pinning Loki to the ground beneath him as he pulled out and slammed back in. “Mine. My Loki. My mate. Gonna make sure everyone knows—belong to me. Always mine”

With each stuttered promise Thor’s movements became more erratic. Loki tried to lift his hips to meet Thor’s thrusts, but could do little more than struggle in his brother’s arms as Thor’s cock pounded in to him. The loud smacks of skin against skin, melding with the rumbling thunder and sharp cracks of lightening that swelled above them. Growing in intensity as they both approached their peak.

“Close. So, close—” Loki managed to gasp out between harsh breaths and whimpered moans.

“Yes,” Thor rumbled, covering Loki’s mouth in a sloppy kiss, never once slowing down as he fucked into Loki. “Come for me, brother. Come for your mate.”

Thor’s lightening raced up Loki’s body, coalescing into a vine of slivery tendrils around Loki’s cock where it was pinned between their bodies, forcing Loki’s orgasm from him as it snaked sensuously from root to tip. Loki screamed Thor’s name as he came, his vision whiting out in a wave of pure ecstasy as Thor’s magic milked the last of his cum from his pulsing cock.

A loud crack of lightening split the sky as Thor came crying out Loki’s name, painting Loki’s insides once more with his spend. The ground beneath them shook with thunder as the storm itself answered Thor’s cry, swirling about them protectively as they both came back to themselves.

~

A short while, and a quick flick of the hand, later Thor and Loki emerged fully clothed and pristine as the storm died down and dissipated around them. Thor took Loki’s hand as they walked and after a brief flash of annoyance, Loki let him. Thor had always been the touchy, feely sort but now, after believing Loki was dead for the past few years… well he was going to be impossible. If this was to be his penance, then so be it. Loki would pay it happily.

Loki sighed as he caught sight of Thor’s team members once again. Taking no small amount of joy in the matching looks of shock they were giving him and Thor as they drew closer. He deserved at least this much. Since he was obviously going to have to play nice from now on, he was going to take the little joys he could get and making Thor’s little human friends uncomfortable was definitely topped the list of his favorite things.

“My friends,” Thor boomed happily. “I apologize for my behavior, it has been centuries since I’ve lost control like that—”

“Yeah, about that…” Steve began cautiously, tearing his eyes away from Loki and Thor’s intertwined fingers. “What happened?”

“What happened… is that he was overworked,” Loki snapped icily. “Asgardian warriors only enter a beserker state during periods of prolonged battle. It can keep them going for weeks, months when _needed_. But there was no reason Thor should have succumbed to it here! The only reason he could have is because you all—”

“Loki,” Thor interrupted gently with a pleased grin. “This was not their fault. I have been leaving Midgard often to look for clues about the whereabouts of the remaining Infinity stones. I must have overtaxed myself.”

“What, why?” Loki demanded, shock and guilt warring within him that he had not known of his brother’s missions off world. He had been too lax where his mate was concerned.

“I’ve been getting visions,” Thor explained. “Something is coming—”

“Thanos,” Loki spit out viciously.

“Who?”

Loki ignored Tony’s interruption again, giving Thor a sad look, filled with regret, “I had hoped to protect you for a while longer yet.”

“Who is Thanos?” Thor asked cautiously, repeating Tony’s question.

“Come,” Loki ordered. “It’s time I told you everything, as I promised.”

“Okay but wait—” Tony called out from behind them as they all began walking towards the quinjet. “Are we really going to just ignore the fact that Point Break is fucking his brother?”

Loki snorted as the other’s pointedly ignored Tony. Glancing at Thor to catch his reaction he saw his brother giving him a fond look.

“I’m glad you’re back, Loki,” Thor whispered softly, for his ears only.

“So am I,” Loki answered honestly, breaking off when his phone emitted a shrill ring from his pocket.

Startled, he stopped walking to pull it out, chuckling when he saw the little fireworks flashing across the screen to ring in the Midgardian New Year. With a large grin he turned to Thor and wrenched him into a soul-shattering kiss. Thor returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around Loki to pull him in tight.

“Happy New Years, my love,” Loki murmured as he pulled away.

“Happy New Years, Loki,” Thor grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I absolutely love writing these two and I noticed you liked abo and tentacles. I've never written either of those before, but I really wanted to try and incorporate those themes into the story for you. (Hopefully I succeeded!) 
> 
> So for the abo element I made them mates. In my head I see them having underwent a mating bond ceremony/ritual/spell when they were younger (pre-canon) in secret. And maybe, not thinking much about it, because they've always had a strong bond. And Thor thinking maybe that it didn't work because Loki is able to suppress his emotions and close off the bond because of his magic... and he didn't realize what Loki was feeling pre-Thor, and he was blind-sided by Loki's betrayal. And feeling very much like he was undeserving to be Loki's mate after all.
> 
> But on the flip-side Loki is absolutely, head over heels in love with Thor. He's always done what he thought was best for Thor, protecting him, but it's not always obvious because he is often playing the long game. EG: Stopping Thor's coronation so he doesn't mess up royally as King because he wasn't ready. Not bringing Thor home when Odin falls into Odin sleep (because he can't break the enchantment Odin placed, stripping Thor of his god-hood and powers) but sending the Destroyer after Thor in order to create the circumstances that will fulfill Odin's requirements to restore both, etc...
> 
> So yeah, they are are mates... and their bond has become something of a low, background hum for Loki (almost non-existent for Thor since Loki has actively worked to close it off so much) but strong emotions are felt within (reasonable) distances, hence why Loki feels Thor's pain and anger from across the world, but Thor didn't necessarily feel anything when Loki was tortured by Thanos and thought he was dead. 
> 
> Loki is able to use the bond to calm Thor as he is calming himself down, but he doesn't realize that he's doing it. Thor does however. It takes him a little bit, but he recognizes the bond for what it is as a result. Once he gets over the whole, Loki not being dead bit, that is.
> 
> I also tried to incorporate a tentacle inspired element with the lightening, but it was fighting me! So I really hope that came out ok.
> 
> In my head, they all sit down and talk after this! And Loki confesses that he was sent by Thanos and they work together to stop Thanos proactively. And then they all live happily ever after... 
> 
> Anyways, I REALLY hope you liked it!


End file.
